


We Belong Together

by scarlet_breeze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I promise, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, don't hate me but there will be, it will have a happy ending, lots of fluff, really cute daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_breeze/pseuds/scarlet_breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn. It brings sweater weather, colorful trees, peaceful walks through the park, and warm drinks. To Sugawara Koushi, it brings all these things and more. More importantly, it brings someone special into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reasons Autumn Brings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this new Fic. I promise I haven't given up on my other one but I've just had this one in the back of my mind for a while and thought it was time to write it. If there's any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them. Other than that, on to the story!!

Autumn had always been Sugawara Koushi’s favorite time of year. He loved the type of weather it brought. It was cool enough where he could wear his favorite sweaters and scarf, but not too cool that he had to wear one of those stuffy winter jackets. Everything seemed all the more peaceful whenever autumn rolled around. He especially loved the colors it brought to the city’s park. There were many trees planted in the little park, which made it a very tranquil place. They always looked beautiful, especially when the blossoms were in full bloom during the spring, but during the autumn, they just came to life. The vibrant colors of the autumn leaves just made everything more cheerful. It wasn’t just the trees that made the little park wonderful. In the middle of the park, there was a small stream running through it with a little wooden bridge crossing over the water. It was always silent there. The only noises that could be heard were the running water of the stream and cheerful chirping of the birds.

The park had always been a special place for Sugawara. It brought memories of his childhood and adolescent life. Whenever he was upset, he would go to the little wooden bridge and just let nature’s noises wash his worries away. He would visit the stream after a long day of volleyball practice and relax at the sound of the rushing water. Although the stream flowed through the park, the place where the bridge was located was pretty secluded. This gave Sugawara the opportunity to just stare at the running water and think, without interruptions from anything. As he grew into an adult, everything around him slowly started to change, but the park stayed the same, never changing, never aging. He still visited the bridge, but not as often as he used to. It was still the quiet, peaceful place he visited when he was younger. That particular day, he decided to visit the bridge. He leaned on the wooden rails and stared out towards the running stream. After a long day of work, he was happy to visit the little place and immerse himself in nostalgia. He thought about all the times he had visited the little secluded place. He realized that, after all the times he visited, and with the exception of an elderly man once, hardly anybody came to the bridge.  That’s why it was a bit strange when he heard footsteps on the bridge’s wooden surface.

When Sugawara turned to see who it was, he found himself staring at a man around his age. He was a bit taller than Sugawara but not by much. His build made him look bigger than he actually was.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t think anybody would be here. I’ll…I’ll just go somewhere else,” said the man.

“You don’t have to go. It’s not like I own the place. You can stay if you don’t mind the company, or sharing the view,” Sugawara told the man, giving him an easy smile.

Returning the smile, the man said, “Not at all.” Sugawara shifted to the side to leave the man some room to stand next to him. None of them uttered a word for a good while. The silence they shared was comfortable and peaceful. As the fresh air blew, the trees rustled, adding to the melodic tune of the rushing water below them. Since it was still the middle of autumn, Sugawara was glad he brought his scarf. Even though he enjoyed the cool wind, he preferred to stay warm. The scarf was starting to get loose around his neck, so Sugawara decided to adjust it, but this meant undoing the loop entirely in order to properly fix it. Just when he was about to adjust the length, a gust of wind came and blew the scarf out of Sugawara’s hands.

“I got it,” said the man, running after the scarf. It was a good thing that the wind didn’t blow it in the direction of the stream. Sugawara wouldn’t want a cold, wet scarf around his neck. The man came back and handed the scarf back to its owner.

“I tried picking the leaves out. Hopefully I got all of them.” the man told him.

“I think you got them. Thanks,” Sugawara said as he wrapped his scarf back around his neck. He extended his hand and introduced himself, “I’m Sugawara Koushi.”

“I’m Sawamura Daichi,” the man said returning the hand shake.

“Thanks for going after my scarf. I would have frozen to death without it.”

The man chuckled, “No problem. Glad to have helped.”

After that statement followed an awkward silence. It lasted a few moments with both men avoiding eye contact. Sawamura quickly shifted to putting his hands in his pockets while Sugawara fiddled with the end of his scarf.

“Umm… I should go now,” Sawamura said, finally breaking the silence.

“Yeah, me too. Umm… see you around?”

“Yeah, uh…see you.”

As Sugawara turned to leave, he started to blush furiously. _“I should have kept the conversation going! How embarrassing! I let that silence drag out too long. And why did I say “see you around”? I’m probably never going to see him again.”_ Sugawara burrowed his face in his scarf to hide his embarrassment. The walk to his apartment was one with his mind full of the man he encountered. His smile kept playing over and over in Sugawara’s head, as well as that last embarrassing awkward silence. Once he reached his apartment complex, he climbed up the stairs to the third floor and arrived at his apartment. As he stuck the key into the key hole, he paused and sighed. Then he found himself thinking, _“I really hope I see him again, though.”_ Realizing what he had just thought, Sugawara shook his head and finally entered his home.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Sugawara found himself at the bridge again. This time, instead of remembering his past, he was only thinking about the stranger from yesterday, this “Sawamura Daichi.”

 _“I wonder if he’ll come again. I’ve never seen him around the park so I’m guessing he just moved to the city. I don’t understand why. This city isn’t that special. Surely he could find a better place to live in. I’m not trying to kick him out or anything but with those gorgeous looks, that perfect tan, and those amazing muscles and…. wait, wait, wait, what am I thinking? I just met the guy!”_ Sugawara blushed at his own thoughts and buried his face in his arms, which were resting on the bridge. _“There’s something about him, though. I can’t get him out of my mind for some reason. I wonder why. It’s not like I have a….”_ Sugawara immediately stopped his train of though and lifted his head in shocking realization. _“No, no, no! That can’t be the reason! I can’t have a crush on him! That’s so wrong! I just met him. We didn’t even properly talk. Besides, wouldn’t that be like love at first sight? Love..... Wait, no, no. Definitely not love! I’m not in love! Augh! Get it together Koushi!”_

“Hey, you’re here again,” Sugawara heard a voice say. He recognized this voice and immediately turned to see the person who it belonged to.

Sawamura came closer to where Sugawara was standing, and as he got closer, Sugawara’s heart sped up. _“Calm down. Calm down.”_

“Um… it’s Sugawara, right?”

“Yeah, but you can call me Suga if you want. Everyone else does,” Sugawara stated. To his relief, he didn’t stutter or sound nervous.

“Alright. You can call me Daichi then,” he said with that dazzling smile of his. Suddenly, all the nervousness Suga had vanished with that smile.

“So, are you always at this bridge?” Daichi asked half-jokingly.

“You could say that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you see,” Suga said as he leaned in a little closer to Daichi and whispered, “I’m actually a spirit that protects and lives on this bridge.” Daichi, burst out laughing at that comment, with Suga joining in merely seconds after.

“Then I am extremely sorry for intruded upon your humble abode, oh Great Spirit Suga,” Daichi answered with a mock bow.

Suga tapped the side of his cheek pretending to think about the apology. He smiled and said, “If you’re truly sorry then I forgive you.” Suga then gave a small chuckle and said, “I’m joking. I’m not a spirit.”

“Really, I wouldn’t have guessed. If you’re not a spirit then, _do_ you always come here?”

“Yup! I’ve been coming here since I was little. It’s so peaceful here. I just love the tranquility of the park,” Suga said as he turned around to lean on the bridge again with Daichi joining him.

“So you’ve lived here all your life? I’m a little jealous. My family used to move a lot because of my dad’s work.  I actually used to live here when I was younger. Ok, more like middle school and a little more than half of high school. I thought we were going to permanently stay since it was the longest we had ever been in a city, but that wasn’t the case.”

“Why’d you decide to come back? Unless you’re here just visiting.”

“No, I’m not here visiting. I think I just fell in love with the charm of this city. This is going to sound weird but I became attached. I don’t know, I guess this is the place I felt most comfortable with than any other places I’ve lived in.”

“It must have been nice to see other places, though. Being stuck in the same place for years must sound boring to a person who’s traveled elsewhere.”

“Maybe… but there’s benefits to staying in one place.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Well for one thing, you get to know the people around you. And you also get to know everything there is to know about the city. And you don’t have to adjust to a whole new place every time.”

“I guess.”

“Also,” Daichi took a pause. He looked like he was debating whether or not to say what he was going to say. “You get to feel like you belong somewhere. You’ll always know where home is.”

Something about that comment made Suga feel lonely. Now that he thought about it, having to move to a new city, moving to a new school, and meeting new people must have been hard for a teenager to do. He was about to make a comment when Daichi changed the subject.

“Is there anything else you do besides coming to this park? I’m sure guarding this place must take up a lot of your time, but this can’t be the only thing you do,” he said jokingly.

Suga didn’t want to let go of the previous topic, but maybe it was something that Daichi had a hard time talking about. So he just let it go and went along with what Daichi asked, “Well if you must know, I do lots of things. I’m the funnest person around here,”

 “‘Funnest’ isn’t even a real word.”

“Are you an etymologist or a linguist?”

“No.”

“Then you can’t tell me it’s not a real word.”

“Touché.”

Suga couldn’t help but smile. He’d never felt so comfortable around a stranger before. It was so easy to talk to Daichi. It was like they had known each other for a long time, almost like childhood friends. That wasn’t possible though, they both knew that.

“Joking aside, I do your typical adult stuff. Work, go home, sleep, wake up, work some more. Oh, here’s something exciting, sometimes I go grocery shopping.”

Daichi laughed, “Fascinating! You’re a dare devil, aren’t you? It must be an adventure walking through those isles…… But seriously, is there anything you do on your days off?”

“I’m usually too tired to do anything because of work, but I do play volleyball from time to time. I used to play a lot more back in high school since I was on the team.”

“No kidding? I used to play in high school too. What was your position?”

“Setter. You?”

“Wing spiker.”

“That’s amazing! You know, maybe we’ve seen each other at a tournament before. What school did you go to?”

“I went to Tokonami.”

“No way! My school played against Tokonami in the second round of the Inter High in our second year!”

“Wait a second. You went to Karasuno?”

“Yeah! Small world, huh? I wonder why we’ve never seen each other.”

“Wait, wait. Karasuno…” Daichi stood thinking for a second. Out of nowhere, a sudden flash of recognition crossed Daichi’s face, “AH!”

His sudden outburst startled Suga. He never expected Daichi to raise his voice higher than the volume they were talking at.

“Sugawara Koushi from Karasuno, jersey number 10! You were cheering your team on from the side lines!”

Sugawara stood a little shocked. How did he know this? Usually people were too focused on the game to pay attention to anyone on the side, especially the reserved players like him.

“You… you know who I was? Wait, you remember me?”

“How could I forget someone as beautiful as you?”

Suga froze. _“B-beautiful? Me? What? Did he just….. I…I…”_ He didn’t know what to think, so his body did the only natural reaction it could do whenever he was embarrassed. He blushed, but not the typical blush where his cheeks were tainted pink. His face became as red as a rose, and according to Daichi, it was just as beautiful. Daichi looked at Suga a bit confused.

“B-beautiful?” Suga managed to stumble out. When he said that, Daichi must have realized what he had said earlier. Suddenly, his expression became a mixture of mortification and embarrassment.

“Oh- oh no. Did I say that out loud? I’m so sorry! Please don’t think I’m creepy! I… you know what, I’ll leave. I’ll leave right now and get out of your life forever! I’ll….”

“Did you really mean that?”

There was a small pause after the question, “Would you feel offended if I said yes?”

To Daichi’s surprise, Suga laughed.

“You just gave me a complement. Why would I be offended by that?”

Daichi just stood a little shy and answered, “Because I’m a guy and it probably sounds really weird being called beautiful by another guy.”

“I guess but…” Suga blushed a little, giving a small, shy smile, and said, “I don’t think I mind being called beautiful by you.”

Daichi smiled back. Though, his gaze held something else, something almost like fondness. “I’m glad…. Umm, would you like to go get some coffee with me?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Is this a date?”

“If you want it to be.”

“Ok, I’d like that.”

They stood for a few second, not exactly knowing what had just happened. They both avoided eye contact, but they both wore the same goofy, love stricken expression. Hesitating a little, Suga stretched out his hand in experimentation. With a content expression, Daichi took his hand and held it. They walked out of the park hand in hand and headed to a little coffee shop. Autumn had just given Sugawara Koushi another reason to love the season.


	2. Le Café Corbeau

The little coffee shop they arrived at wasn’t too far from the park. It was named _Le Café Corbeau_. The walk to the café was spent in silence, with both of them still holding each other’s hands. Sometimes Suga would peek to the side and steal glances at Daichi. He didn’t know this, but Daichi would be doing the same. Once they entered the shop, they made their way to the counter to order their drinks. It was pretty empty that day, except for a couple of people scattered among the tables.

“Welcome! How may I help you?” asked the barista, “Oh, good to see you again Sawamura! You usually don’t come by on the evenings, and you don’t usually have company with you,” he said, taking notice of Suga next to Daichi.

“Good to see you too, Ennoshita,” Daichi answered.

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Sugawara, but you can call me Suga,” Suga greeted the barista. 

“It’s a pleasure. You can probably read it on my name tag, but my name’s Ennoshita,” he smiled, “Now, how may I help you two?”

“I’ll take the usual,” Daichi ordered.

“Alrighty, one coffee, black. And for you?” He asked Suga, who was looking up at the menu.

“I’ll take a hot chocolate. Can you add extra marshmallows and extra whipped cream, please?” Suga asked.

“No problem. Anything else for you two?”

“No, that would be all, thanks,” Daichi answered him.

“Ok, then your total will be $9.46.”

“I’ll pay for my drink,” Suga said.

“What? No, I’ll pay for the both of us. Besides, I’m the one who suggested coming here,” protested Daichi.

“But my drink costs more than yours. I can’t let you pay for that.”

“It’s fine, really.”

“But-"

Ennoshita was standing behind the counter listening to the discussion. It didn’t seem like it would get resolved soon, so he decided to help. “I don’t mean to interrupt but why don’t you try this? Since it seems Sawa- I mean, Daichi is treating today, he can pay this time, and on your next date, Suga can pay.”

“D-date?” both Daichi and Suga asked in unision, with a blush starting to appear on their faces.

“Aren’t you two together?” asked Ennoshita.

“Together? We-" Daichi stuttered.

“We’re… That is-" stuttered Suga as well.

“We’re not,” they answered at the same time, too embarrassed to admit it was a date.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have made that assumption. I just though because I saw you two holding hands and, well, you’re still holding hands,” Ennoshita explained.

After hearing what Ennoshita said, they both looked down at their intertwined hands and quickly let go.

“I’ll…I’ll, um, go pick a table,” Suga commented as he left to find an empty place to sit.

After Suga left, Daichi turned back to the counter to pay for the drinks.

“I’m really sorry, Sawamura. I didn’t mean to make you guys uncomfortable,” Ennoshita said while handing Daichi back his change.

“It’s ok. You didn’t mean any harm. Besides, you weren’t completely off. This is sort of a date.”

Ennoshita gave him a smile, “Then, I hope your “sort of date” goes well. I’ll bring your drinks to your table once they’re done.”

“Thanks. And Ennoshita,” Daichi said.

“Yeah?”

“Call me Daichi.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Daichi turned to go towards the table Suga had picked near the corner of the café. As he walked over, he remembered what Ennoshita told him. “‘I Hope your “sort of date” goes well.’ I hope so too,” he thought.

"Our drinks will be out in a little bit," Daichi explained once he got to the table and sat down.

"Ok. Um, I don't mean to sound nosy, but are you a regular here?" Suga asked.

Daichi smiled mischievously and leaned across the table to whisper, "Well, you see, I'm actually the guardian of coffee shops."

Suga laughed and asked, "Did I really sound that silly when I said that to you at the park?"

"A little, but at least a bridge guardian sounds better than a coffee shop guardian."

"True."

"Here are your drinks," Ennoshita said as he arrived at their table, "One regular coffee and a hot chocolate."

"Oh good, you remembered the extra marshmallows and whipped cream," Suga said.

"Of course. I even added chocolate shavings on top as an apology for earlier."

"You didn't have to do that. All's forgiven. I know you didn't mean any harm, but thank you anyway. That was really thoughtful."                                                        

Ennoshita's expression after hearing Suga’s words looked as if a burden was taken off his shoulders.

 "Funny, Daichi told me the same thing," he thought. He looked at the two people sitting down and smiled. "Enjoy your drinks."

 The Batista turned to leave but stopped abruptly like he forgot something. "Oh, you forgot your receipt," he said and handed the slip of paper to Daichi.

Before he was able to say anything, Ennoshita had already started walking back to the counter. It was strange for Ennoshita to give Daichi his receipt. He had always told Ennoshita to throw it away for him, and he always did, so why would he hand it to Daichi now? There must have been a good reason. He looked down to the piece of paper, and found that Ennoshita had written something. In neat writing, there was a message that read “I’ll be rooting for you two :)”

Daichi’s head shot up when he heard Suga ask, “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing. I’m just checking over the receipt.”

“Are you that kind of person, Daichi?” Suga said with a teasing smirk.

“No. I trust Ennoshita to give me the right change, but you never know. He could be having a bad day, or he could have gotten nervous because of what happened earlier.”

“Right. It was really sweet of him to add the extra topping on my hot chocolate, even though he had already apologized.”

“You left, but he apologized again when I was paying for our drinks. He’s a nice guy. Always friendly with the customers and always smiling. I feel bad for him because of the people he has to work with. They’re not bad, but they can be a little rowdy. The first time I came here, I had the unfortunate chance to experience them at their rowdiest.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say that the incident involved a small fire on one of the coffee machines, some broken glass, and a very angry owner. I’ve got to say, he handled that situation very well, especially the talk with his employer.”

“He certainly seems like a very capable person,” Suga said as he remembered Ennoshita trying to help them with the argument they had about who was going to pay.

“Yeah. To be honest, I think he even managed to save everyone’s jobs because everyone involved in the incident still works here. I’m telling you, he has the patience of a saint.”

As soon as Daichi finished his comment, there was a sound that came from the door located behind the counter. It sounded like metal falling to the ground and a loud pop followed by the sound of spewing water. The name, “Ennoshita!” could also be heard being called franticly from behind the door. Both Suga and Daichi turned to see what was going on. All they saw was Ennoshita roll his eyes to the roof and let out a sigh. Then he ducked under the counter, and when he came back up, he was holding a wrench in his hand.

“I’ve got it,” he said with a patient voice to the person behind the door as he opened it. “Please go tend the register, Tanaka.”

“Yes, sir,” said a man with a shaved head as he came out from behind the door, uniform wet for some reason.

“Noya, come help me with the sink,” Ennoshita instructed someone else from behind the door. The last thing Daichi and Suga heard him say before he disappeared to the back room was, “Didn’t I tell you guys to be more careful? This is the fourth time this month.”

They turned to face each other and Daichi just said, “What’d I tell you? A saint.”

“I hope he gets a raise,” added Suga.

The rest of the time at the café was spent learning more about each other. Mostly about their professions and a little bit about their family life. They learned that they lived about ten minutes away from each other and that they were both single (A/N not if I can help it). Suga learned that Daichi owned a fancy rat by the name of Toby. Then he proceeded to showing Suga pictures of Toby on his phone. Suga fell in love instantly. He was a sucker when it came to small animals. Daichi seemed so happy talking about his pet. He explained to Suga that people are usually repelled whenever they hear about the type of pet he owns. Suga immediately asked him if he could meet Toby one day. Daichi was more than happy to introduce his beloved pet to someone as eager as Suga. Then Daichi asked him if he owned any pets. Suga explained that the apartment he lives in does not allow any kind of animals. This made him go into a pout, which Daichi thought was adorable. After the topic, they talked more about volleyball. They talked about the most recent matches they saw and the teams they cheered for. The other topics were mundane, but talking to each other made time fly. Ennoshita came by to their table to pick up their empty cups at one point, which resulted in them asking what had happened earlier.

Ennoshita explained that the sink’s faucets popped off so he had to go turn off the water system, fix the sink, and clean everything up. His boss, a man by the name of Ukai, had the day off, so he wasn’t in to witness the mess. However, Ennoshita said that after the mess, his manager, Asahi, kept thanking him and freaking out about their boss finding out. He explained that the majority of the time he spent in the back was trying to calm his manager down, mostly by letting him know that he’ll take care of speaking to their boss.

“Why haven’t you been promoted yet?” asked Suga incredulously.

Ennoshita answered as he wiped down the other empty tables. It was almost time to close up shop, so he didn’t mind talking to Daichi and Suga. Besides, he enjoyed the company. He said, “Well, my boss offered me the assistant manager position but I’d have to spend more time here. Don’t get me wrong, I love my job, but I’m currently attending university, so I need all the time I can get for school. He raised my pay, though. I guess that’s compensation enough.”

“What are you going to school for?” Daichi asked.

Ennoshita answered a bit shy, “Don’t laugh ok, but I’m going to film school. Directing films has been my dream ever since I can remember.”

“I guess we’ll be seeing your name all across the film industry soon,” Suga said with Daichi nodding in agreement. Ennoshita blushed at the comment, but a smile quickly followed. Suga looked at his watch and took notice that it was already 8 PM. They apologized for staying so long, but Ennoshita reassured them that it was fine. The shop didn’t close until 8:30 anyway. Either way they apologized and decided it was best to leave. They said good bye to the barista and made their way to the door. As they were about to leave, they heard a crash from the back door and another frantic, “Ennoshita!” The last thing they heard was Ennoshita sighing and making his way to the back room.

 

* * *

 

The temperature outside had dropped by the time they were walking home. After talking in the coffee shop for a long time, it would seem like they would run out of things to talk about, but somehow, they found new things to share. Daichi walked Suga all the way up to his apartment on the third floor. They turned to say their goodbyes when Daichi’s expression turned serious.

“Suga, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?” he asked with concern in his voice.

“I know we barely met yesterday. Well, technically I knew you since high school, but that’s not the point. The point is, that talking to you today made me realize that it feels like I’ve known you all my life. I feel really comfortable around you. And I really do think that you’re the most beautiful person I’ve met, not just in looks, but the way you are too. And the whole thing with Ennoshita that happened today made me realize that I want to be together with you. I don’t mean just as friends. I want to be together together with you, as in b-boyfriends." He pause for a second before continuing. "So, w-will… I mean…would you like to…”

Before his brain could catch up with him, Suga blushed and was already nodding yes to Daichi’s question.

“Y-yes. I’d…I’d want that,” he said as he moved to embrace Daichi. This caught him off guard, but once he recovered from the small shock, Daichi gently wrapped his arms around Suga. They held each other for a few seconds before they let go.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah.”

Then, Daichi did something Suga did not expect. He leaned down and pecked a tender kiss on Suga’s cheek. He stood in shock. It was the softest kiss he had ever gotten. It felt as light as a feather gently brushing against his cheek. It was stupid, but that small kiss made his heart flutter like a bird taking flight. Before he left, Daichi gave Suga another hug and whispered, “Sweet dreams.” He then turned to exit the apartment complex in a hurry, too embarrassed by his actions to walk at a normal pace. It took another second before Suga snapped out of the trance he was in. It took one more second to regain the feeling in his legs to turn around,  unlock his door, and walk into his apartment.

That night, he fell asleep with Daichi in his thoughts. That kiss kept replaying over and over in his head, and every time he thought about it, his heart soared. That wonderful man he met just yesterday, that man he unexpectedly fell in love with, had unexpectedly fallen in love with Suga as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want you guys to go for a long time with out a new chapter so I decided to post what I have so far. Also, I had to add Ennoshita in this. I just had to. Well, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to every one for the hits and all of you who left kudos! It really motivates me to keep writing! Again comments are appreciated but just knowing you guys are reading this is good enough for me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so hopefully this will only have 2-3 chapters. The others might be a little longer than this one but I just wanted to post this already. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Oh, if you guys recognize the title from some where (I won't tell you just yet) you can probably tell how the angst is going to come out. Like I said in the tags, I promise this will have a happy ending so please don't quit on me before the story ends!


End file.
